HatakeSetsuko
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Setsuko 'Character Last Name: ' Hatake 'IMVU Username:' HatakeSetsuko 'Nickname:' Monkey, Suko, The White Wolf 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 06/13/187 (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Japanese/White 'Height:' 5'11 'Weight:' 160 lbs 'Blood Type:' A Positive 'Occupation:' Jounin 'Civilian Talents: ' Is excellent in drawing manga and painting. As of lately he has also taken up writing so one day he has hopes of continuing the "Icha Icha" Series his great great grandfather use to love so much. 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Tattoo tribal marks on both sides of the face. These were tattoo markings givin to him as a child in the honor of his father having them. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato. 'Relationship Status: ' Enaged to Kirehime Kanagawa 'Family: ' Kakashi Hatake = Great distant Grandfather Chihiro Hatake = Distant Cousin 'Missions: ' 'Personality:' Setsuko is like any 13 year old, full of energy and lots of questions. Deep down he is a boy of passion who inspires to be the best and the very best at that! He looks at every situation as a chance to shine and do better than anyone could have ever imagined. This is not only to prove it to himself but to know in satisfaction that he would have made his Great Great Grandfather proud! As of lately Setsuko has matured, showing that he would some day be the leader that his great great grandfather would be. It was obvious that he would need to mature in order to succeed in his goals. With having his eyes set on becoming a part of the Yonshi 7, he wants to make sure that he ready for anything and everything that is coming his way. So to Setsuko, it is no longer about games, it is no longer about laughs but it is about seeing the big picture in front of him. Alot his inspiration would have to come from seeing his peers grow and seeing them as squad succeed in all their tests. Just as much as he wants to see himself grow, it is important to him that his team continues to strive for their goals also. 'Behaviour: ' Generally Setsuko is a bit of a goofball in his free time, always trying to make someone smile or laugh. When it comes to the battlefield though he shows no remorse to his opponent. He will take them down until every bone in his body is broken, his blood is ran dry and his honour is proved! Since first arrive at the village, Setsuko has found himself seeking out answers which he would soon learn as the months passed. Setsuko would always joke with the others and play around but in the end it was nothing but seriousness in his eyes. He would want to some day lead those around him and show that this world is full of surprizes, that he would help them grow like Inkroe did for him. Now with his sensei as Kage he would want to amount to his standards in every way possible, helping him in any way he can. Even though he is at a genin level, he acts as though he is chunnin. His pride is what keeps him from falling hard to the ground and that to him is something he holds very close to him. he would never in this life see himself as a weaker individual but at the same time he can have his doubts. 'Nindo: ' In the famous words of his Great Great Grandfather “Based on my first impression, I’d have to say…hmm…how shall I put this? I HATE YOU!” 'Character Shinobi Information' 'Summoning:' N/A (Has not learned summoning yet) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hatake Clan/ Uchiha Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin 'Element One:' Suiton 'Element Two:' Raiton 'Weapon of choice:' The Butchers Blade "'''Kubikiribōchō" ' 'Strengths:' Genjutsu and Jutsu copying with Sharigan of the Hatake Clan 'Weaknesses:' Ninjutsu would have to be where he fails the most. Seeing that Setsuko is clumsy but straight to the point, he sees no need to be stealthy. Also woman are a weakness of his... their big breast make him melt... 'Chakra colour:' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Normal Kunai (10) '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 of them are explosive Kunai' Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 8 The Butchers Blade "'Kubikiribōchō" ' ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 6 Any other weaponry: Total: 48 pieces 'Databook' 'Jutsus' Abilities: Clone Jutsu, Wild Bubble Wave, Black Rain Technique, Shadow Clone, Sexy Clone Technique, Monkey Transformation Technique, Raging Pirahna Swarm, Hiding in the Mist Technique. Kekei Genkai: Sharingan inherited from mother. Ninjutsu *Clone Technique E rank *Sexy Clone Technique E Rank *Transformation Technique E Rank *Replacement Technique E Rank *Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave C Rank *Water Release: Black Rain Technique D Rank *Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Technique D Rank *Water Release: Wild Water Wave C Rank *Water Release: Water Whip D Rank *Rope Escape Technique E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique D Rank *Water Prison Technique C Rank *Chidori A Rank *Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique C Rank *One Thousand Years of Death! E Rank Genjutsu *Raging Pirahna Swarm C Rank *Cuddle Monkey Fire Blaze D Rank *Sexy Woman Seduction E Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique D Rank Taijutsu/Kenjutsu N/A Specialty: Copy Cat Wheel Sharingan Jutsu Copy List 'Allies: ' Yonshigakure, Nobu, Jinora, Inkroe, Castiel, Kirei, Itsy, Ryu, Haven, Kel 'Enemies:' Rival- Takashiro Yuki 'Background Information:' Up in the northern part of The Land of Lighting is the small village known as The Village Hidden in The Snow. Growing up Setsuko had one goal in mind and that was to be just like his great ancestor Kakashi Hatake. In honour of Setsuko’s great grandfather he would wear a headband over his left eye. Sometime after the age of 9 Setsuko would see that his left eye would shift into an odd looking red eye with to dots but it was only briefly flashing in and out, unable to use though. After seeing this Setsuko would go to archives in the village to learn what it was and he would see that this ocular eye was something only the Uchiha clan had. He would learn that his great great grandfather Kakashi had one also. Setsuko would find out that the eye of Obito Uchiha would be given to Kakashi as a gift before Obito died. When Setsuko asked his grandmother about this explained a little about the Hatake clan. His grandmother would explain to him that this was all possible through was the fact this is grandmothers blood line was in the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. So when the Hatake Clan and the Uchiha Clan mated, it made it possible for future offspring with Hatake DNA to carry the Sharigan but only in the left eye. His grandmother would also give him two items passed down through the direct lines of the Hatake Clan and that was, an old book entitled "icha-icha paradise/tactics" and the White Lighting Chakra Sabre that was said to have been destroyed. The White Light Chakra Sabre was a tantō that originally belonged to Sakumo Hatake, but then he passed it on to his son, Kakashi. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small circular hand guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, earning Sakumo his title of "Konoha's White Fang". Kakashi used it to fight Kakkō. However, the blade was destroyed during this battle. What was little known was that the tanto was kept hidden away for sometime and as Kakashi grew older and before his death he would restore the tanto his father carried. The only difference would be is that it was no longer the length of a tanto but reforged into the length of a katana. This was then passed down through the clans and as Setsuko reached of age he would gain it into his own hands. With it being held Setsuko his father would spend countless hours training him, teaching him the main uses of the blade and how to yeld it. He was unable to gain the full potential of the blade. After Setsuko's father passed away at the age of 13, Setsuko left the land of Snow in order to find more information on his ancestors. In his journey’s he would hope to find a new place to call home and make friends along the way. Setsuko knew that this was his chance to show the world that The White Wolf will make a difference to these lands, just as his great grandfather did so long ago. 'After The Exams' Seeing that Setsuko has been at Yonshi for several months now, he has managed to gain some respect from the other students around him.They could see that he was nothing to joke with and that he would do what he needed to in order succed. The only issue that he is having is that his Sharingan is not acting they way it should, it mearly sits in his eye socket, not allowing him any benfits. As much as he studies and tries to make it work, nothing seems to happen. On a good note Setsuko had managed to gain a new weapon into his inventory and that is the Gourd of Gaara. As he traveled through the forest one morning he would find a man walking through it. It turned out that he was infact the supplier for the Yonshi Village. The old man would as Setsuko to escort him through so that way he would not be harmed. Setsuko would notice the gourd on his cart as he would ask about it. The man would explain to him about the gourd as well as how Gaara had used one. Once they made it out of the forest the old man would give the gourd to Setsuko as token of appriciation. He would be instructed on how to train with it and as the old man departed, he would tell Setsuko to take care of the gourd, Gaara would want the same... 'As The Years Passed' After the exams passed the village began to slow down and really nothing was going on. This would not stop Setsuko from going off and training with his sensei Inkroe. He would push himself to every limit he had in order to succeed and become the Jounin he would need to be for the village. As the years continued to pass Setsuko would find himself wanting to do one other thing before returning to Yonshigakure and that was go home. It had been almost 9 years since he had seen his mother and well he wanted to make the trip. Taking the long trip back up too Yukigakure would be something that Setsuko needed though, it would allow him to clear out his mind and mentally prepare himself. He knew that when he would return that he would need to be in the right state of mind, ready to lead other Genin to success. 'Roleplaying Library' The Proposal Genin Training - 09/22/12 'Chuunin Exams' Round 1: Team Inkroe Round 2: Setsuko VS Castiel Round 3: Setsuko VS Jinora Setsuko Obtains his Gourd Just Another Day In Yonshi Village Lecture: Battle Tactics Event Kyuubi Threat The Battle of Yonshi Plains Setsuko V.S Taka Jinora V.S Taka Team Inkroe Genjutsu Training Team Inkroe Training One Team Inkroe Yonshi Ramen Team Inkroe Training Two Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu! 'The Person behind Setsuko:' I thought this might help with those who are my students or wish to have assisted training from Setsuko. I try not to bring my personal life into this but with having kids and my work schedule it is kind of hard. So that you know what my hours look like here is what my work schedule is: Sunday/Monday - Thursday/Friday: 12 am to 9 am CST (Texas Time) My schedule never changes but as you might aww there I do work over nights so I sleep during the day and when I get up, Note this though, I have the freedom at work to RP so the hours I am here at my office is one of the best times to meet with me as a garentee. I might have to stop briefly to handle things here at work but still I will be online. During the day time I try to make it onto the RP but it is not garenteed. Over the weekends though I am on there during the day unless something comes up. If you have any questions though you can always shoot me an email which routes to my phone or you can reach me on skype. If you have not added me on skpe you need to, this makes communication so much easier and leaving messages also seeing that I leave skype up a good majority of the time. Anyways below is my contact info. Let me know if you need anything. Email: SetsukoHatake@gmail.com Skype: SetsukoHatake Category:Team Inkroe Category:Jounin